Kevin and Jennifer's Date
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Kevin Reynolds manages to get a date with his friend Jennifer Shope; the Supernoob asks Sonic's help to be a wing man and body guard to keep K Rool from ruining the time. Meanwhile; Rock gives his entire team the day off while going on a solo mission in the Canadian Rockies with a mutant called Wolverine.
1. Asking For Help

Sonic was sitting on a metal beam of an abandoned construction sight eating a chili cheese dog and DQ Zero Gravity Blizzard.

"Mmm, DQ sure did some excellent thinking by creating this blizzard to commemorate the Apollo 11 mission 50 years ago." said Sonic.

Then an American bald eagle landed right next to him.

The hedgehog noticed it.

"Weird, an ordinary eagle wouldn't land this close to someone. Alright Kevin, what's going on?" said Sonic.

The eagle who turned out to be Kevin sighed.

"You sure are a good guesser Sonic." Said Kevin.

"What can I say, it's very obvious when a feral animal of sorts lands close to someone willingly. Now what is it?" said Sonic.

Kevin then turned into his human.

"Well...I need you close by for tonight." said Kevin.

Sonic shook his head.

"Let me guess, you've upset K Rool again and he's planning on burying you alive." said Sonic.

Kevin gulped nervously.

"Yeah, but there's more." said Kevin.

"You got around to asking Shope out." said Sonic.

Kevin nodded.

"I've had a crush on her for a long time and I wanted to ask her out and I want this date to be perfect." Said Kevin, "But I'm too nervous."

Sonic nodded.

"I completely understand Kevin and I'll help." Said Sonic.

Kevin hugged Sonic.

"I had a feeling you would." said Kevin.

Sonic hugged back before the two stopped.

"Just out of curiosity, how did all this happen?" said Sonic.

"Well." said Kevin.

**Flashback**

Kevin was walking down a sidewalk as the Bee Gee's Staying Alive was playing.

He then pulled out his phone and saw a Facebook photo of Sonic on the same building with his Blizzard and chili cheese dog with the quote 'Eating lunch on an abandoned construction site building on 5th Avenue and Galen Street.'

"Hold up." Sonic's voice said as he pushed the flashback off screen.

**End Flashback**

"Pretty sure you're just confusing your flashback of finding out where I am to the flashback of asking Shope out. Also, did you just rip off the John Travolta film Saturday Night Fever?" said Sonic.

Kevin groaned.

"First off; that is part of the asking Shope out flashback, second of all; how should I know if I'm ripping off a John Travolta film? said Kevin.

"The man was born in the fifties and did some work in the seventies." said Sonic.

Kevin did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Kevin, "Resume Flashback quick."

**Resume Flashback**

Kevin kept on walking down the sidewalk and typed down 'You've got a death wish there buddy'.

He then sat down at a table next to an Ice Cream shop and started typing down a text that said 'I don't know why I'm doing this, but it's been very quite since the Virus was destroyed, so I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me'.

Sonic pushed the flashback off screen.

**End Resumed Flashback**

"Oh dude, you asked her out on a first date by way of text instead of in person? That's a serious foul." said Sonic.

"Then explain this." Kevin said before showing his phone, revealing a text from Shope that said 'What kind of a question is that? Of course I will. Just the two of us right?'

Sonic became shocked.

"Ok that is weird." He said.

"I know right? It felt like a moment in a Disney film, until I ruined K Rool's moment." said Kevin.

**Resume Resume Flashback**

Kevin read the text and smiled.

"SHE SAID YES, I'M SO ALIVE!" Kevin yelled while banging the table.

But then he heard a snarling sound and turned to see King K Rool with ice cream and a banana in his face glaring at the Supernoob.

"Did you just spill my banana split in my face?" said K Rool.

Kevin shrieked before pulling out his battle ball and turning into a possum and played dead.

But the crocodile started stepping on him non stop.

**End Resumed Resumed Flashback**

Sonic was shocked.

"Wow, that croc has no limits." said Sonic.

"It was very painful, lasted for ten minutes." said Kevin.

"And you still felt the need to fly 125 stories to the top of an abandoned construction site to tell me all that?" said Sonic.

"And risk King K Kool finding me in human form?" asked Kevin.

"Good point." Said Sonic, "So when's the date happening?"

"Tonight, give you all the deets in a couple of hours at your home." said Kevin.

Sonic nodded.

"Alright, see you then." Sonic said before patting Kevin on the back, knocking him over the building and falling down which he noticed, "Eh, he'll be fine with that red battle ball in hand."

He looked over to see the red battle ball where Kevin was sitting, shocking him.

"Ohhhhhh." said Sonic.

Back in the mansion; Sonic was in his room going through some jackets in his closet as Duncan and Lynn Jr were in their beds shocked.

"YOU KNOCKED KEVIN REYNOLDS OFF A CONSTRUCTION SITE BUILDING WITHOUT HIS BATTLE BALL!?" yelled Lynn.

"It was an abandoned construction site building, but luckily he fell into a hot tub full of chocolate pudding." said Sonic.

Duncan was confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"A Hot Tub filled with Chocolate Pudding?" asked Lynn.

"I know right, what a coincidence." said Sonic, "And he ate it all."

"Doesn't he have braces?" said Lynn.

Sonic did some thinking.

"That's a good question. But I'm pretty sure he can eat pudding with braces." said Sonic.

"I'll look it up." Said Duncan.

Sonic then grabbed a fancy brown jacket and put it on.

"There, perfect." said Sonic, "Nothing weird about a blue hedgehog wearing a brown jacket in public."

His roommates shook their heads.

"Nope. Unless of course there's an android version of Mysterio from another Earth that's being controlled by another Mysterio from another Earth." said Duncan.

Lynn became confused.

"Huh?" said Lynn.

"Don't ask, it's really, really weird." said Sonic.

He then left the room.

"Yep, Kevin's in the clear for pudding." said Duncan.

In the garage; Sonic entered the room and got into his car before starting it up.

He smiled.

"Hope this works." He said.

He then back his car out of the garage, only to hit Kevin Reynolds, knocking him on the ground.

Sonic became shocked.

"Oh shit." said Sonic.

Later; the two were going down a road and Kevin glared at Sonic.

"I am so sorry. Unless it turns out to have been your fault in which case I'm furious you put a dent on my car." said Sonic.

Kevin just huffed.

"You know, you're so annoying at times." said Kevin.

"Says the one with the annoying voice." said Sonic.

Kevin became shocked.

"Touche." said Kevin.

The car then stopped at an intersection as Kevin pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Sonic.

"Here, these are the directions to where I'll be meeting Shope." said Kevin.

Sonic looked at the paper and became mad.

"Wait a minute." Sonic said before the scene quickly changed to the two at the entrance to Whoopee World, "You had me take you to Whoopee World."

Kevin blushed nervously.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic was screaming loudly.

**End Interview Gag**

"Couldn't have given me the full details before we left?" said Sonic.

"Well it was a surprise." said Kevin.

"I'm sure surprised, why not dinner in a fancy restaurant?" said Sonic.

Kevin glared at Sonic.

"Because I'm twelve, that's why." said Kevin.

"Good point." Sonic said.

He started to walk off.

"Where're you going?" said Kevin.

"I've got better things to do." said Sonic.

Kevin became mad.

"Hey, I did a favor for your by getting involved in that Smash Island incident." said Kevin.

"I never asked you to get involved. That was the Fire Emblem Avatar Robin and Doctor Strange who got you involved." said Sonic.

Kevin is mad.

"I still helped you selfish jerk." Said Kevin.

"And how did your involvement go exactly?" said Sonic.

**Flashback**

The Supernoobs and their mentors were frozen in place before moving and became shocked.

"Whoa, what just happened?" said Tyler.

Then a portal opened up and Fire Emblem Robin and Doctor Strange emerged from it.

"I can explain that." said Robin.

Everyone became more shocked.

"HUMANS!" yelled Zen.

He and Mem pulled out blasters and started shooting the two, but Doctor Strange made a force field appear in front of him and Robin, blocking the blasts.

The blasts stopped.

"Okay, you'd better have a good excuse for showing up here." said Mem.

"And don't think we'll listen to you." said Kevin.

"There's an Earth shattering battle on an island called Smash Island, and Sonic's taking part of it." said Doctor Strange.

"I'm listening." said Kevin.

Strange smiled.

**End Flashback**

"And the rest is history." said Kevin.

Sonic looked behind Kevin to see K Rool walking towards him.

"Hold on a second." said Sonic.

He walked a bit.

"TAXI!" yelled Sonic.

Then a taxi stopped next to Sonic.

"Where to mack?" said the driver.

Sonic then pinched K Rool on the neck before he passed out.

The hedgehog opened the cab and shoved the overweight croc into the vehicle before closing it, much to the drivers shock.

"Hey, this guy's to big for this thing." said the driver.

Sonic then gave lots of cash to the driver.

"To the airport, and step on it." said Sonic.

The taxi drove off.

Sonic walked to his car and pulled out an ear bud like device and tossed it to Kevin.

"Put that in your ear so that you'll hear everything that I say and repeat it when I tell you to." said Sonic.

Kevin smiled.

"Thanks Sonic." He said.

Kevin put the device in his right ear.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot date." said Kevin.

He walked into the amusement park.

"Yeah for someone his age." said Sonic.

Then the taxi returned before pushing the still passed out K Rool onto the sidewalk and drove off.

Sonic noticed it and became confused.

He looked at a stop sign and saw two green signs over it.

One sign said 'The Airport St' and the second one said 'Step on It BLVD'.

"Huh, neat. New twist on an overused gag." said Sonic.

He whistled and another taxi appeared.

Sonic shoved K Rool into the cab.

"Take this lug to the bus station." said Sonic.

The driver groaned.

"This is all I need." said the driver.

He drove the cab off.

Sonic turned to Whoopee World and saw a sign that shocked him.

The sign said 'Foot Long Chili Cheese Corn Dog, only $3.00'.

"Oooh, me likey." said Sonic.

Sonic ran off.

Meanwhile; Kevin was searching for someone and he sees her.

It was none other then Shope.

Kevin walked over to her.

"Finally, I was thinking you'd never show." said Kevin.

Shope turned to her friend.

"Wouldn't miss it." said Shope.

Kevin chuckled nervously.

"Who wouldn't?" said Kevin.

Sonic was eating a foot long chili cheese corn dog and groaned before pushing a button on his watch communicator.

"Dude, don't chuckle nervously, that's a sign of being unsure of yourself." Sonic said before taking a bite out of his dog, "Just be yourself and keep your composure, maybe play some games before going on any rides. Also, refrain from eating to much before going on the dangerous looking rides, if you vomit on one of them after eating, game over dude."

Kevin nodded to that.

"Thanks Sonic." He whispered and looked at Shope. "So how about we do some games or get cotton candy first?"

"Okay." said Shope.

She and Kevin walked off.

"This'll be a night those two won't want to forget." said Sonic.

He then saw K Rool who was conscious, entering the park and became shocked.

"And I won't forget it either." said Sonic.

He ran to K Rool and hit him on the back of the head with a shovel, knocking him out before dragging the croc off.

"God he's heavy, I can see why getting him mixed up in baseball was a bad idea." said Sonic.


	2. Rock's Solo Mission

In Rock's new home; Rob walked to the fridge before making three copies of himself appear stacked up before opening the freezer and pulled out a banana split.

The copies then returned to the bottom copy.

"Oh yeah, I've been look forward to this for weeks." said Rob.

He walked over to a table and started eating the ice cream.

"Oh yeah, strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate with a banana, so amazing." said Rob.

Seconds later; he finished the ice cream and burped.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Rob.

He put the dish in the sink before exiting the kitchen.

Rock entered the kitchen and opened up the freezer before pulling out a Drumstik cone.

"Yummy." he said.

He opened up the wrapping and pulled the treat out before he started eating it.

Then a beeping sound was heard and Rock nearly dropped his cone, but he grabbed it.

The meerkat tapped a button on his watch and a video of the Grand Councilwoman appeared.

"Yes ma'am?" said Rock.

"I've got a new mission for you along." said the Grand Councilwoman.

Then an image of a robot that looked like a Superdroid with the head of Brainiac appeared.

"This top secret weapon within our laboratories has developed a mind of it's own and hijacked a ship and is causing trouble on your planet in the Canadian Rockies." said the Grand Councilwoman, "This is a level 5 clearance bot, it's viable that your team doesn't know about this and that you and me are the only ones with knowledge of this."

Rock is shocked.

"Why not my team?" said Rock.

"Because they've only got level one clearance." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock shook his head.

"But anyways, S.H.E.I.L.D has sent a powered individual over to investigate it." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock became confused.

"Who?" Rock said before smiling, "Oh wait, don't tell me, is it Black Panther, oh that'd be so cool."

"Even better." said Grand Councilwoman.

An image of Wolverine appeared.

Rock's smile turned into a frown.

"A mutant, really?" said Rock.

Grand Councilwoman nodded.

"I would have asked for Captain Marvel or Spider-Man." she said, "Those two are good."

"And this was the only available one because?" said Rock.

"Mostly because he's Canadian." said Grand Councilwoman.

"Isn't he Australian?" said Rock

"That's a good question." she said, "But I'm pretty sure there was a series where Wolverine was actually Austrailian, one time deal called Pryde of the X-Men."

"Right." said Rock.

"Head for the Rockies, not a word to anyone." Grand Councilwoman said before disappearing from Rock's watch.

Rock nodded and sighed.

"What did I get myself into?" said Rock.

Later; the meerkat walked out of his house and Blue Beetle landed on the ground before his armor disappeared.

"Hey, what you up to?" said Jaime.

"Going on a mission." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Alright." said Jaime.

"Without my team." said Rock.

Jaime became shocked.

"What?" said Jaime.

"My boss told me that they shouldn't know about the mission I'm going on, so I wound up giving them the night off to keep them safe." said Rock.

"And you agreed to it?" said Jaime.

"Reluctantly." said Rock, "I can't disobey an order my superior gives me. Besides, I just about got into trouble with the whole Warp incident. And I'm never going back there."

Jaime sighed.

"Come on, let me show you something." said Jaime.

The two walked off.

Later; they were in the back yard looking at a statue of Biceps.

"What do you see here?" said Jaime.

Rock sighed.

"I see someone who was a better leader then I could be." said Rock.

"Maybe, but you could be the perfect leader he was. Being a leader means making tough choices, even going over other people's heads if it means benefiting others." said Jaime, "Make the right choice, no matter how tough it maybe."

Rock kept on looking at the statue.

"I'll think about it." said Rock.

He walked off.

"He'll make the right choice." said Jaime.


	3. Start of a Date

Back in Whoopee World; Kevin and Shope were walking around the park.

"So, what should we do first?" said Kevin.

Shope looked around.

"How about the metal milk bottles game?" said Shope.

Sonic was at a dart tossing game stand tossing darts at some balloons.

"You could do that Kevin, but just for a pointer, the bottles are filled with lead, aim for the bottom bottles to knock them all down." said Sonic.

Sonic then looked around and saw K Rool entering and became shocked.

"Maybe I'll be knocked down." said Sonic.

He ran off.

K Rool started looking around.

"I smell braced pre teen." said K Rool.

But then Sonic pushed K Rool into a cage on a Zipper ride before closing it as it went into motion.

The Aligator was confused.

"Hey what the?" said K Rool.

He started vomiting.

Sonic sighed.

"Whew, what a relief." said Sonic.

Back with Kevin and Shope; the two were walking around the park.

"Well, you tried to win that milk bottle game." said Shope.

"Yeah, cruel that the bottles are filled with lead." said Kevin.

"What a shame." said Shope, "So what now?"

Kevin looked around and saw some type of stand with a tredmill next to it.

"Maybe the go fast game." said Kevin.

Sonic overheard everything before tossing a dart at a balloon before lots of balloons popped as he became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

Then a huge stuffed doll of a blue walrus was given to him before he pushed his watch communicator.

"Kevin, abort the game, you won't be able to win it. You need to go faster then the tredmill can go, abort." said Sonic.

But Kevin turned off his ear piece without Shope noticing.

"I'm a do it." said Kevin.

Sonic became shocked.

"Did that prick just ghost me?" said Sonic.

He turned off his watch.

"I'd better check on him to see if he'll fail." said Sonic.

The hedgehog walked off.

But he returned and grabbed the stuffed walrus before walking off.

Back with Kevin and Shope; the hoodie wearing kid got on the tredmill.

"I don't know about this, seems like you'll fail due to all these games being rigged so that we lose." said Shope.

Kevin scoffed.

"I've got this." said Kevin.

He turned on the tredmill and started running before being pushed back really hard and crashed into some garbage cans.

The pre teen groaned in pain.

**Interview Gag**

"I don't got it." said Kevin.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic then grabbed Kevin before walking into a bathroom with him.

"Did I do it?" said Kevin.

"Oh you did alright, you failed." said Sonic, "Even after I told you specifically notto do the tredmill game."

"I want to do that again to redeem myself." said Kevin.

He started to walk out of the bathroom, but was stopped by Sonic.

"No, you are not going to try that game again, you won't even last a minute on that tredmill once it starts increasing it's own speed on the first second." said Sonic.

Kevin then started doing the Puss in Boots eyes.

"Look, it's one thing for a cat to be doing that, but it's just weird when a human does it." said Sonic.

Kevin kept on doing the eyes.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine, but we're doing it my way." said Sonic.

Kevin became confused.

"What's your way?" said Kevin.

Sonic grabbed Kevin with the vulcan neck pinch before he passed out.

"Alright." Sonic said before putting on an ID mask and turning into Kevin Reynolds.

He walked out of the bathroom and returned to Shope.

"Sorry about that, had to wash my face." Sonic said sounding like Kevin.

Shope nodded.

"I understand." said Shope.

Sonic got on the tredmill.

"Now for another go." said Sonic.

"You sure, you failed the first time." said Shope.

Sonic chuckled.

"Nah, I've got this." said Sonic.

He turned it on and started running as the tredmill picked up speed.

"Ooh yeah, there we go, feel the burn." said Sonic.

Shope became confused.

**Interview Gag**

"Now I know something is up." said Shope.

**End Interview Gag**

The tredmill started sparking up before exploding and Sonic got off of it.

"I win." said Sonic.

The game operator grabbed a stuffed purple bear and gave it to Sonic who then gave it to Shope.

"Excuse me a minute." said Sonic.

He ran into the same bathroom and smacked Kevin awake before taking off the ID mask.

Kevin groaned.

"So what happened?" said Kevin.

"You redeemed yourself on the tredmill game and it exploded." Sonic said in his own voice.

Kevin nodded.

"Okay. But that was you right?" said Kevin.

Sonic nodded.

"Just say it was you." said Sonic.

He grabbed a cup and turned on a faucet before putting the cup under it, pouring water into it.

Sonic then turned off the faucet and splashed the water on Kevin's face.

The preteen became shocked.

"What're you doing?" said Kevin.

"Making the impression that you were running a lot." said Sonic, "Now get back out there."

Kevin walked out of the bathroom and walked to Shope.

"Whew, that was exhausting." said Kevin.

Shope nodded suspiciously.

"Okay, anything else?" said Shope.

"Some rides?" said Kevin.

"Okay." said Shope.

The two walked off.

Sonic watched on and sighed.

"Well, this is going better then I hope." said Sonic.

"Now allow him to make the choice for the first ride." said a voice.

Sonic became confused and saw a bench where Mem and Zen in their human forms as well as Tyler and Roach were sitting.

The hedgehog smirked and looked at the readers and raised his eyebrows while chuckling before approaching the four from behind without them noticing and saw that they were speaking into a microphone.

"No matter what he chooses, just agree with it." said Tyler.

"Hey what you doing?" said Sonic.

The four screamed and turned to Sonic.

"Oh, it's just the vermin." said Zen.

"Doesn't answer my question." said Sonic.

"Nothing." said Tyler.

"We're being wingmen to Shope during her date with Kevin." said Roach.

The other three groaned.

"We've really got to put a muzzle on him." said Mem.

Sonic just stared at the four before bursting out laughing, confusing them.

"What's so funny?" said Tyler.

"Yeah?" asked Mem.

Sonic stopped laughing.

"You four are helping Shope through her date with Kevin because she asked you help, and he asked me to do the same thing after he did the Smash Island favor." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"We could have asked Sonic for a favor after that incident? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?" yelled Zen.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic grabbed the microphone.

"Now no matter the ride Kevin chooses, rest your head on his shoulder. But mostly if it's a slow moving ride like a ferris wheel" Sonic said in Mem's voice.

"_Is that even you Mem_?" Shope's voice said from a speaker.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH HIM!" Sonic yelled in Zen's voice.

"Wow, what spot on impressions." said Roach.

Sonic nodded as he set the microphone down.

"In addition to being Kevin's wingman, I'm being his body guard." said Sonic.

The four became confused.

"Why?" said Mem.

Sonic looked behind the blond haired human disguised alien.

"That's why." said Sonic.

Mem looked and saw King K Kool.

"Whoa, not that gator again." said Mem.

Sonic ran to K Rool before pushing him into a bullet ride.

He went to the controls and pulled a lever down from a setting called 'do nothing' and passed 'in motion' before stopping at 'HANG ON TIGHT!'

The ride then went into motion very quickly before Sonic pulled out a wrench and stuck it in the controls, destroying them.

"I...DON'T...FEEL...SO...GOOD!" yelled K Rool.

Sonic walked back to the others.

"I've been doing this all night." said Sonic.

The group nodded.

"You must be exhausted." said Roach.

"You have no idea." said Sonic.

"How about this; we help each other out with being wingmen and keeping K Rool from ruining this date." said Zen.

Sonic smirked.

"Nice Idea Crocodile Breath." said Sonic.

Zen growled in anger.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Zen.

He then smelled his breath and gagged.

"Ok point taken." He said.

He pulled out some toothpaste and a brush before he began brushing his teeth.

Sonic smiled.

"That's how you do it." said Sonic.


	4. Teaming Up

At the Canadian Rockies; Rock walked around a forest.

"Hmm, some location." said Rock.

Then a figure appeared behind him before three blades appeared from a hand before running to the meerkat.

Rock turned around quickly and blocked the blades with his metal arm and saw Wolverine.

"I take it you're the person I'm supposed to meet." said Rock.

Wolverine nodded

"You got it Bub." He said.

He looked at Rock's arm.

"What is that, Vibranium?" said Wolverine.

"I'm starting to think that myself." said Rock.

Wolverine smirked.

"The only other thing that can withstand my Andamentium claws." said Wolverine.

He removed his claws from Rock's arms before the blades disappeared into the mutants hand.

Rock whistled.

"You must be the best there is at what you do." said Rock.

"What I do isn't very nice." said Wolverine.

He started sniffing the air.

"I smell something." He Said.

He resumed sniffing.

"Oil." said Wolverine.

Rock was confused.

"You can actually smell that from where you are?" said Rock.

"The bot's close. Let's move." said Wolverine.

The two ran off.

Later; they appeared at a lake that had oil in it.

Wolverine sniffed it and licked the oil.

Rock gagged.

"That's disgusting, I probably would have been better off with Daredevil. Or maybe even Iron Fist." said Rock.

With the two heroes; they sneezed.

"Who's been speaking?" said Daredevil.

"No idea, but we should regroup with Luke Cage." said Iron Fist.

The two walked off.

Back in the Canadian Rockies.

Rock looked around.

He saw some footprints.

"Those should say something." said Rock.

Wolverine looked at the footprints.

"Your right Meerkat." He said.

The two followed the footprints.

They reached an opening and saw the same bot as before walking towards some trees before firing eye lasers at the trees, knocking them down.

The two are shocked.

**Interview Gag**

First was Rock.

"So that's the bot." said Rock.

Lastly was Wolverine.

"I'm going to turn this bot into scrap metal." said Wolverine.

**End Interview Gag**

"I am gonna turn that boy into scrap metal and feed it to aliens that eat metal." said Wolverine.

Rock nodded.

"Agreed." He said.

The two ran to the bot which then punched the two really hard before they crashed into a tree.

Wolverine growled before his claws emerged from his hands.

He ran to the bot and slashed at it, but the bot blocked the blades with his arm.

Rock fired a round from his right hand which was shaped like Star Lords blaster, knocking the bot far away.

The bot then returned and fired a blaster round at Rock who simply moved out of the way.

The Blast flew very far away and hits Coach Kreeton.

The coach screamed in pain.

"CURSED DEMONS!" yelled Kreeton.

Back at the rockies; the bot fired more rounds at Rock who simply moved out of the way from each of them.

Wolverine then sliced off both the bots arms off.

"Yes." said Wolverine.

But the bots arms reattatched to the bot.

"Shit." said Wolverine.

The Bot smirked before a huge explosion appeared around it, knocking the two back a ways.

The explosion cleared off, revealing the bot had ran off.

Rock and Wolverine groaned while standing up.

"Well, that sucked." said Rock.

"What the hell is with you, you've got a team, don't you? You'd better call them right freaking now." said Wolverine.

Rock sighed.

"I can't." said Rock.

Wolverine growled and grabbed Rock before pushing him to a tree.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!" yelled Wolverine.

"My boss ordered me not to get them involved." said Rock.

The mutant's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE F!" He shouted.

"Grand Councilwoman told me that for this mission, my team shouldn't be involved." said Rock.

Wolverine signed.

"Kid, being a leader means you've got to make some tough choices." said Wolverine.

"Sounds like what my roommate said to me earlier." said Rock.

"Yeah I had some experience with leadership. In a separate continuation anyways. Something to do with the X Mansion blowing up, X-Men disbanding, being brought back together by me, Charles being put into a coma which'll end by 20 years in the future, and I'm made leader of the X-Men for the time" said Wolverine.

Rock whistled.

"Wow, rough." said Rock.

"Yeah, make the right choice." said Wolverine.

Rock did some thinking before pulling out his phone and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Einstein, I need you and the team in the Canadian Rockies." said Rock.


	5. K Rool Interrupts

Back in Whoopee World; Sonic was playing a ring toss game of sorts.

"Sucks." said Sonic.

He looked around and ran off before returning to where he was.

"I WIN!" yelled Sonic.

Then a stuffed puppy was placed in his hands before walking off and over to Roach before giving him the puppy.

"I really love these carnival games." said Roach.

"This is an amusement park." said Sonic.

He pushed a button on his watch.

"Now Kevin, it's best that you don't always talk about yourself, let her do some talking about herself." said Sonic.

Then a split screen appeared and Kevin was on the other side worried.

"I get that, but what if she wants to hear something embarrassing about me?" said Kevin, "I don't want to have to do that."

"Don't worry, you can use one of my stories." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and did some texting before pushing send.

A vibrating sound was heard on Kevin's side before he pulled out his phone and looked at Sonic's text and became shocked.

"Wow, you had to escape a temple with your arch nemesis once?" said Kevin.

Sonic chuckled.

"It was a whole thing." said Sonic.

"Must have been." said Kevin.

"But you should use the story where me and some friends of mine built cars and entered a race of sorts." said Sonic.

"How'd that go?" said Kevin.

"I won as always, but found out that everyone including myself received participation trophies and I wound up smelting my trophy." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Sonic placed a trophy in a smelting chamber before walking off.

"There should be first prize all the time instead of participation, cause no one would know who won otherwise." said Sonic.

**End Flashback**

"Nice, I'll use that one." said Kevin.

Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, you should." said Sonic.

Sonic pushed a button on his watch as the split screen on his side disappeared.

Kevin turned to Shope.

"Wanna hear something embarrassing that happened to me once?" said Kevin.

Shope did some thinking.

"Eh, why not?" said Shope.

With Tyler and his mentors, they were looking around the park.

"Any sign of a chubby gator in a crown and cape?" said Mem.

"Nope." said Tyler.

Zen who was eating a Pizza groaned.

"I've got nothing." said Zen.

"THERE HE IS!" yelled Tyler.

The group then saw a dizzy K Rool walking around the park.

"Where-where am I?" said K Rool.

The mentors grabbed K Rool before running out of the park with Tyler and shoved the gator into a taxi that stopped next to them.

"To the airport." said Mem.

"AND STEP ON IT!" yelled Zen.

The taxi drove off.

Tyler then noticed the street signs Airport St and Step On It Blvd.

"Uh, guys." said Tyler.

He pointed to the street signs.

The Mentors saw this and their jaws dropped.

**Interview Gag**

Both Mentors were in there.

"Ok that was unexpected." said Mem.

"Is this city crazy?" asked Zen.

**End Interview Gag**

The taxi then returned before pushing K Rool out and driving off.

Sonic appeared and noticed everything.

"Airport and step on it huh?" said Sonic.

The Mentors nodded.

"Yep." the two aliens said.

"Doesn't surprise me." said Sonic.

K Rool stood up groaning.

"My head." said K Rool.

Sonic then pulled a manhole cover from the ground before shoving K Rool into it, only for him to get stuck halfway through.

Sonic groaned before jumping on K Rool non stop before he completely fell in.

The manhole cover was put back in place.

The Mentors glared at Sonic.

"What, how else was I supposed to get him off our tails?" said Sonic.

"Good point." said Mem.

Back with Kevin and Shope; the two approached a Ferris wheel.

Kevin smiled.

"So far, so good." said Kevin.

Shope nodded.

"Indeed, almost makes me glad we didn't see Spider Man Far From Home again." said Shope.

"Amen, I'm still shocked that Fury had Skrulls posing as him and Maria Hill the whole time. Then again, it doesn't surprise me much since the real Nick Fury would have figured out Mysterio was lying the whole time." said Kevin.

"We could have seen Lion King." Said Shope.

"Maybe some other time." said Kevin.

The two got on a cart before safety bars were placed over them as the Ferris wheel went into motion.

Sonic walked over to the operator.

"As soon as that cart reaches the top, stop the ride for a good few minutes." said Sonic.

The operator shook his head.

"Nope, not happening." said the operator.

Sonic then pulled out a huge wad of cash and showed it to the operator.

The Operator saw the cash and smiled.

"I'LL DO IT!" yelled the operator.

He pushed a button and the Ferris wheel stopped as soon as Kevin and Shope's cart was on the top.

Shope became confused.

"What's going on?" said Shope.

"I have no idea." said Kevin.

He then smiled.

"But it must have been done in our favor." said Kevin.

"Maybe." said Shope.

She then rested her head on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin gulped.

"_Be cool, let it happen like we discussed_." Sonic's voice said from the ear piece.

Kevin smiles and rested his head on his best friend's head

"It is beautiful up here." Said Kevin.

"Yeah." said Shope.

K Rool appeared and saw the Ferris wheel and Kevin on it.

"There we go." said K Rool.

He punched one of the cages, making the wheel spin around very quickly and tons of people scream.

Sonic's group noticed it and groaned.

"Not again." said Sonic.

He went to the ride and pushed a button labeled emergency stop, making the wheel quickly stop.

Kevin and Shope groaned as they exited the ride.

"What's going on?" said Shope.

Mem and Zen tackled K Rool to the ground as Sonic approached Kevin and Shope.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Kevin roped me into being a body guard against K Rool and to be his wing man." said Sonic.

Kevin glared at Sonic.

"Tattle tell." said Kevin.

Shope looked at her friend in shock.

"You've been getting pointers this whole time? I can't believe it." said Shope.

Sonic glared at Shope.

"You're one to talk, you've been doing the same thing with Tyler, Roach, and your mentors." said Sonic.

Kevin looked at Shope in shock.

"What?" said Kevin.

"I would never." said Shope.

Sonic approached Shope and reached into one of her ears and pulled out a listening device.

Kevin is shocked.

**Interview Gag**

First was Shope.

"Okay, you got me, I was nervous as well." said Shope.

Next was Kevin.

"Well, guess I wasn't the only one getting pointers." said Kevin, "Now I feel better about being nervous."

Next was Sonic who was chuckling.

"I'm good, so good." said Sonic.

He looked at the camera.

"I have no idea how I knew which ear Shope's earpiece was in, I just reached into one and there it was." said Sonic.

Next was Mem and Zen in alien forms.

"Ok even I was shocked." said Mem.

"I know." Said Zen, "Our students are crazy sometimes."

Next is K Kool.

The Crocodile is shocked.

"Sheesh, people sure will do weird stuff these days." said K Rool.

Next was Tyler.

"I'd rather not get into this." said Tyler.

Lastly was Roach who was looking around the room before at the camera.

"Have we been recording this whole time? said Roach.

**End Interview Gag**

Shope chuckled nervously.

"Okay, you weren't the only one getting pointers." said Shope.

K Rool clenched his fists.

"And now you'll be buried alive." said K Rool.

He approached a nervous Kevin before Sonic stood in front of his friend.

"Hold it pal. By Smash Bros bylaw, I challenge you to a one on one Smash Bros battle for Kevin's right to finish his date." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh come on." said K Rool, "Every time."

"Wait, that can happen?" said Kevin.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic was flipping through pages of a book called Smash Bros Bylaws and stopped at one page before showing it to the camera.

"According to the Smash Bros bylaws; any Smasher can challenge one person for anything, and the challenged person has to agree to the terms." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic gave the same book to Kevin who looked at the rule.

"Wow, I'm saved." said Kevin.

"Nope, you're screwed, because K Rool's belly can withstand just about any attack, and he's in a different weight class as Sonic." said Roach.

**Interview Gag**

Kevin screamed.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, have you forgotten who you're talking about? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I won this years Smash Tournament just for fighting a Piranha Plant." said Sonic.

With the Piranha Plant who lost; he sneezed and looked around.

"Argh, rude." said Piranha Plant.

Back with the others.

"Besides, I'll wipe the floors with this gator." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Kevin squealed as heavenly music played.

**End Interview Gag**

Everyone became confused.

"What the heck was that? Did we really have the budget for an interview gag like that?" said Mem.

"We had a budget to rip off the final battle to Avengers Endgame for Smashing Time Freeze." said Sonic, "Did we not?"

"Good point." said Mem.

"I'd do it again if I had to." said Sonic.

"Can Black Panther take part in the next Avengers Endgame like battle we do?" said Roach.

Sonic shook his head.

"He was in the battle, we just didn't have time to include him because of the huge scale of heroic cameos." said Sonic.

Roach nodded.

"Okay." said Roach.


	6. Bot Destruction

Back in the Canadian Rockies; Rock and Wolverine were following the bot before pinning it to a boulder.

"Finally got you." said Wolverine.

But the bot blasted Wolverine, sending him crashing into a tree.

"I deserved that." Muttered Wolverine.

Rock turned his right hand into a blaster similar to Star Lord's blasters before firing some rounds at the bot.

"Come on you." said Rock.

The bot fired lasers from its eyes at Rock who moved out of the way.

"Where's your team meerkat, we could really use them now." said Wolverine.

Rock turned to Logan.

"They'll be here." said Rock.

The bot ran to the group, but was hit by a laser blast and sent crashing into a tree.

The two became shocked and turned to see Champ holding a pump action shot gun like blaster.

**Interview Gag**

"I like to make an entrance." said Champ.

**End Interview Gag**

"It's about time, where are the others?" said Rock.

Champ spits everyone out which shocks Rock.

"You had them in your mouth this whole time? How's that possible, you're mouth's the same size as a humans." said Rock.

Einstein groaned.

"This is disgusting." said Einstein, "I was not meant to be eaten."

Everyone nodded.

"You've got it perfect bub. Because the crustacean on this planet basically end up in the boiler in seafood shops." said Wolverine.

Einstein shivered in fear.

**Interview Gag**

"That has to be the most repulsive thing I have ever heard." said Einstein.

**End Interview Gag**

Champ smirked.

"I'm going to make lots of scrap metal out of this thing." said Champ.

Rock smiled.

"Okay team, we do this together. Einstein, inspect the bot for a weakness." said Rock.

"Already on it." said Einstein.

Rock nodded.

"Good." said Rock.

"It's got a power core on it's back." said Einstein.

Rock nodded and turned to Champ.

"Champ, try and go behind it." Rock said before turning to Rob, "Rob, distract the bot."

Rob nodded.

"On it." Rob said before multiplying into multiple copies and running off.

Champ ran off as well.

The bot saw the Rob's and scanned each of them.

"Which one is which?" said one of the Robs.

"Hard to tell." said another Rob.

The Robot was shocked.

Champ then appeared on a tree far away and pulled out a sniper rifle like blaster before aiming at the bot's power core.

"There we go." said Champ.

He then fired a round at the bot's power core before it started sparking out of control.

"Alright scrapheap, let's go to the junkyard." said Wolverine.

He ran to the bot and sliced it in half before retracting his claws.

Rock pushed a button on his watch.

"Ma'am, me and Wolverine destroyed the bot." said Rock.

Then Grand Councilwoman appeared.

"So I saw." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock became shocked.

"What the, you've been here the whole time?" said Rock.

"Yes, the whole thing was a test." said Grand Councilwoman.

Wolverine became shocked.

"Test, what kind of test?" said Wolverine.

"To see if Rock had what it takes to be a leader, and he does." said Grand Councilwoman.

Champ, Einstein, and Rob whistled innocently.

Rock glared at his team.

"You guys were in on this?" said Rock.

Champ, Einstein, and Rob looked at Rock.

"Well you've been doing mostly solo missions lately and haven't been a team player." said Rob.

Rock sighed.

"I know. I just don't want the same thing to happen to any of you like Biceps." said Rock.

Grand Councilwoman nodded.

"Yeah, but he would be proud of you for doing the right choice." said Grand Councilwoman.

She then walked off.

"Now who wants milkshakes?" said Rock.

Rock's team cheered before running off, leaving Wolverine.

"Well this sucks." said Wolverine.


	7. Sonic Vs K Rool

With Sonic's group; they were at some type of Pokemon stadium like battle field.

Sonic and K Rool were on opposite sides of the stadium glaring at each other while everyone else was sitting in bleachers.

"Is something supposed to happen?" said Zen.

Then Mega Man landed at center stage of the stadium.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get some upgrade downloaded inside of me." said Mega Man.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, the battle will be a one on one against Sonic the Hedgehog and King K Rool for the right to allow Kevin Reynolds and Jennifer Shope to finish their date uninterrupted. The rule is simple, no rules besides the one of the battle ends either if one opponent is knocked out of the stage or is unable to go on any further. Both sides ready?" said Mega Man.

Sonic and K Rool nodded.

"Three, two, one, GO!" yelled Mega Man.

The hedgehog and gator ran to each other and started fighting each other.

Sonic punched K Rool across the face as the gator pulled out a blunderbuss and fired a round at the hedgehog before he jumped out of the way and kicked him across the face.

K Rool is pissed.

"How dare you." said K Rool.

"Now this is entertainment." said Mem.

"Ya." said Zen.

K Rool tossed his crown at Sonic who then caught it and tossed it in K Rool's bloodshot eye, making him scream and cover it in pain.

"MY BLOODSHOT EYE!" yelled K Rool.

"Owned." said Sonic.

K Rool is mad.

"How dare you." said K Rool.

Sonic scoffed.

"You got nothing on me." said Sonic.

The Alligator smirked and shot water at Sonic.

But the hedgehog shielded his eyes.

K Rool stepped on the ground really hard, shaking it as Sonic tried to regain his footing.

He did it again and the ground opened and he filled it with water and Sonic fell in.

But he grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled himself up, only for K Rool to grab the hedgehog and toss him to the ground, burying him in it.

Everyone is shocked.

K Rool got ready to step on Sonic, but he moved out of the way quickly.

Everyone sighed.

Sonic saw a blaster appear next to him before he grabbed it and fired it at K Rool.

But the gator blocked the beam with his belly which then went back to Sonic who then moved out of the way.

"Go Alligator." shouted someone.

Everyone turned to see Ed Bighead with a foam hand that had a picture of King K Rool on it.

The frog noticed everyone glaring at him.

"Oh like I'm the only one cheering him on." said Ed Bighead.

"ED!" yelled a voice.

Ed Bighead shrieked and turned to see his wife glaring at him and whimpered in fear.

"CHEER FOR THE HERO OF THIS FANFIC!" yelled Bev.

Ed whimpered and took off the foam K Rool hand before replacing it with a foam Sonic hand.

"Go blue blur." said Ed.

**Interview Gag**

"Curse my wife." He muttered.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic ran around the gator very quickly before leaping to him and punched him across the face.

But K Rool grabbed the hedgehog and started punching him non stop.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, brutal." said Tyler.

His friends nodded.

K Rool tossed Sonic to the ground before doing a pile driver on him and stood up.

"OH YEAH, I'M THE BEST, I BEAT THE CHAMPION!" yelled K Rool.

Ed started cheering.

But then Bev aimed a pistol to his head, making the frog boo reluctantly.

Sonic stood up groaning.

"This guy is tough, I'd better go for a new strategy." said Sonic.

He looked at K Rool.

"Hey, gator breath." said Sonic.

The gator turned to Sonic.

"Battle ain't over yet." said Sonic.

K Rool growled and ran to Sonic who did the same thing.

Sonic then growled and punched K Rool in the belly.

"You buffoon, that belly can block any attack." said K Rool.

Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Sonic.

He then resumed punching the belly before jumping up and kicking K Rool to the ground before landing on his belly and doing a spin dash.

Everyone stared on in shock.

"Sonic's actually going for the belly on purpose?" said Kevin.

Sonic stopped spin dashing and resumed punching K Rool in the belly.

"You can block anything with that belly, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't have a limit to what it can take right?" said Sonic.

K Rool punched Sonic in the hip really hard, making him scream before he resumed spin dashing in the gator's chest.

"He's really giving it his all, even though he's at a disadvantage. That's what makes Sonic who he is, his never give up attitude." said Kevin, "He still goes on, no matter if the chips are down."

K Rool's belly cracked a bit, making him groan in pain.

Sonic stopped spin dashing and started punching K Rool in the chest several times before giving him a powerful uppercut that sent him flying in the air.

The hedgehog leaped in the air and kicked K Rool really hard, sending him crashing to the ground.

Sonic landed on the ground as K Rool stood up groaning.

"Now to remind you of why I'm the Smash Bros champion." said Sonic.

He held his right hand back and started winding it up before punching K Rool in the chest really hard, sending him flying into the sky before falling to the ground, covering his area in dust.

The dust cleared up, revealing that K Rool was passed out and had squiggly eyes.

"King K Rool is unable to go on any further, winner by total knockout is Sonic the Hedgehog." said Mega Man.

Everyone but Ed Bighead cheered.

Bev then aimed her pistol at her husbands head again, making him cheer.

"Now abide by the deal K Rool." said Sonic.

K Rool stood up and growled before leaving.

"This sucks." said K Rool.


	8. Finishing a Date

With Kevin and Shope; the two were exiting Whoopee World.

"I, really had a nice time tonight." said Kevin.

"Even though you were getting pointers from a blue hedgehog?" said Shope.

"Says the one who was getting pointers from our friends and mentors." said Kevin.

Shope chuckled.

"Touche." said Shope.

Sonic's group was at the parking lot standing by Sonic's car.

"This went better then I could have done with Amy Anderson." said Tyler.

Sonic looked at Tyler confused.

"Who?" said Sonic.

"Nevermind." said Tyler.

Sonic turned back to where Kevin and Shope were at.

"And now, the final part of the date, the goodnight." said Sonic.

"Well, goodnight." said Kevin.

Shope nodded.

"Yeah, same to you." said Shope.

The two stared at each other before inching close to each other.

"_Don't even, no kissing each other on the first date_." Mem's voice from Shope's earpiece said.

"_Yeah, that's the first rule of a first date, you never have your first kiss on a first date. Well Marco and Jackie broke that rule, but still_." Sonic's voice from Kevin's earpiece said.

The two preteens removed their earpieces before turning them off.

Sonic became shocked.

"Did they just ghost us?" said Sonic.

"Yes, Yes they did." Said Roach.

Sonic groaned.

"Never ghost someone giving you pointers." said Sonic.

"Let's not do what everyone else tells us to do." said Shope.

"Agreed." said Kevin.

The two then started kissing each other.

Their friends just saw this.

"That escalated quickly." said Zen.

"Well, now that this is out of the way, I don't have to do anyone else any favors." said Sonic.

The next day; Sonic was frowning and was talking into his watch.

"Now Tyler, just be yourself to Amy Anderson, don't be so nervous." said Sonic.

He sighed as Rock appeared.

"The things I do." said Sonic.

Rock heard Sonic.

"Huh?" said Rock.

"Last night I got roped into being Kevin's wing man and bodyguard for a date he got with Shope." said Sonic.

"Oh, well good for him." said Rock.

"Then after that, I got roped into being Tyler's wing man to be normal towards this one girl he really digs, then after that, I'm being a training dummy for Mem and Zen, teach Shope about the Algebra deal with FOIL, and buying Roach some jelly beans." said Sonic.

Rock became confused by the last one.

"Roach some jelly beans?" said Rock.

Sonic nodded.

**Interview Gag**

"Don't ask, but at least I can deal with that." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"Wow, you're busy." said Rock.

"You have no idea." said Sonic.

"So what's FOIL?" said Rock.

Sonic showed a piece of paper with an equation that included (x+3)(x+6) on top followed by (x2+3x+6x+18) below it followed by (x2+9x+18) on the bottom.

"Basically getting the top equation to have an answer to the bottom equation. 9th grade algebra." said Sonic.

Rock nodded.

"I see." said Rock.

"Anyways, how about you?" said Sonic, "What were you up to last night?"

"Well, I was tasked with teaming up with the mutant Wolverine to stop a rampaging robot in the Canadian Rockies without my team, but then I called them and we destroyed it together. Turns out the whole thing was a test to see if I can be a leader." said Rock.

Sonic whistled as Kevin and Shope who were holding hands appeared.

"Wow, you worked with one of the X-Men?" said Sonic.

The two were confused.

"One of the X-Men?" said Kevin.

"Wolverine." said Rock.

Kevin scoffed.

"He's the worst." He Said. "I prefer the Cyclops."

"The guy can only shoot beams from his eyes, that's not all that great." said Sonic, "You're dating someone who can basically use the powers of Storm."

"That's why Storm is my favorite female X-Men Member." said Kevin, "Besides Wolverine smokes and is stupid."

"Nope, not getting into this." said Sonic.

"Hold it, about the FOIL equation." said Shope.

Sonic gave the glasses wearing girl the piece of paper he showed Rock.

The glasses girl whistled.

"Got it." said Shope.

"Wow, that was fast." said Sonic.


End file.
